


Tony proves his love

by Fangurl_geek



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Blowjobs, Desperate Peter, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Protective Tony Stark, Smut, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spidey Senses, Starker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony gives a bj, Tony proves his love, oversimulation, tony stark x peter parker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl_geek/pseuds/Fangurl_geek
Summary: Peter Parker is sick of always being the affectionate one. He doesn’t even know if what they have is real; but he does know he will get what he wants.





	Tony proves his love

Being a superhero was harder than Peter Parker originally thought. Maybe, just maybe, the job would be at least a little easier if he wasn’t constantly evaluating every single movement he made in a desperate attempt to please, or at least, if nothing else, grasp and keep the attention of none other than Tony Stark. 

He was becoming desperate. Sloppy, and so ridiculously desperate. 

They’d already kissed, and Peter had given his fair share of blowjobs and arguably far too many love bites to his boss. 

But he’d be damned if he saw the day that Tony Stark gave anyone anything in return. Although, if that day existed, Peter would make damn sure that it was going to be him to see it. 

Actually, he’d already planned on it being tonight. The others were all conveniently busy on ‘business trips’ or ‘dates’ or whatever Peter could manage to send them out on, he needed to make sure nobody else could take away his attention tonight. Besides, it shouldn’t be hard to keep what he had already worked so long for. 

“Um, Mr Stark?” The arachnid shyly muttered out, he really was nervous, but he’d be lying if he said half of the nerve in his voice was just an act. A sadistic way of getting exactly what he wanted without fail. 

“What’s up kid?” The older of the pair asked easily. Confidence however, came much easier to Tony than it did to Peter. 

Peter shuffled into the room, leaving the door frame behind and instead settling himself directly ahead of his companion of sorts. 

“I want you to fuck me” 

 

A short but intense silence passed through the two. Peter becoming increasingly nervous and Tony trying his best to comprehend the situation and string together any coherence. 

“Kid- look” Tony started but was quickly shushed by the weight of two fingers on his lips. 

“No! Listen to me for once okay? Just hear me out Mr Stark please. I- I really think I love you and I know you don’t love me back, at least not half as much, but I’m sick of waiting. I can’t tell if you’re using me or you’re just waiting for the right time but I do know that I don’t care anymore, I want you.. I- I need you Mr Stark” Peter explained, leaving himself speechless by the end of it. 

“Peter.. how could you even consider the possibility of me using you?” Tony asked the younger, a hurtful tone evident in his voice. 

Peter thought for a moment, recounting all the times he’d given an unreturned blowjob, how often his kisses would go unnoticed then decided against explaining too far and settled on a simple “How could I not?” 

Tony reached forward, placing his hands roughly behind Peters neck and pulling the kid into himself. Pressing his lips against Peter’s in a desperate manner - but both knew he still had total control. 

His tongue traced around sloppily, engulfing every last ounce of Peter Parker that it could muster, until he couldn’t get anymore. He’d let himself bite into the younger of the two’s bottom lip a few times, sometimes clinging on for a lingering second and sucking gently. Which did present a fair amount of small and unexpected moans. 

Then he pulled away, not having anything left to take or give from that specific area he moved on. Letting his tongue wander it’s way down Peter’s jaw, down to his neck, nibbling on some of the flesh every so often. 

Tony licked the area just under Peters jaw, close to his ear but still technically his neck, then gently sucked down, letting his tongue do a few circular motions. Peter involuntarily let out a few screeched moans, breaking them before they could escape completely in the last effort of not embarrassing himself. 

“Someone’s sure.. reactive...” Tony observed, smirking into Peter’s neck before resuming his previous activity of gentle sucking. 

“Stupid Spidey senses - aghh - sorry” Peter half explained, half apologised. 

“Don’t be sorry kid, those Spidey senses are going to be a hella lot of fun. I’m going to prove to you how much you mean to me. Okay kid?” Tony said through a smirk, but his eyes were soft and needy. 

“Mhm, Okay Mr Stark” 

Tony backed them up a little further until they reached the kitchen counter, then he motioned for Peter to jump up - which of course, he more than willingly proceeded in doing - Tony then caught his legs; placing them around his own waist and backing the kid into the counter. 

He then proceeded to rip off Peters shirt, disregarding his own in the process, throwing them both off in a random direction while tightening his grip underneath Peter’s thighs. 

Tony, who was now stood directly between the Spider-Man’s legs, began to fiddle with the hem of his jeans, pulling on the belt and undoing it painfully slow. Each button was like an eternity, Peter felt like he’d lived and died again about a hundred times before the zip of his jeans was even open. 

But when it was, oh god. 

Stark began to pull down at his ‘intern’s’ jeans hysterically, wanting nothing more than for them to disappear. With a little assistance from the Spider himself, the jeans were shortly disregarded. Now there was only a thin barrier of Iron-Man boxers. 

Peter had momentarily forgotten what he was wearing, used to wearing them almost everyday he’d not realised when putting them on. He’d never been more embarrassed in his life. Here he was with his biggest Idol, finally getting what he wanted from him, and that was all going to be ripped away from him because of his stupid insisting need to wear such ridiculous underwear. 

Tony took a step back for a second, startled would be one word to describe it, but beneath the surface he was secretly living for this, he was proud of himself, he was glad the kid cared this much. Now he just wanted nothing more than to show Peter that he meant a whole lot more to him than he could ever imagine. 

“I c-can explain Mr Stark, I just, it’s just-“ Peter started in an exasperated tone, already trying to think of any sort of excuse he could think of as to why he was wearing his sorta boyfriend on his damn boxers, but how can one even begin to justify that?

“Shh kid, it’s fucking adorable” Tony winked before smashing his lips against his companion, losing all maintenance of a pace, he also just wanted contact, and as much of it as he could muster. 

“Wh- what?” Peter mumbled through the kiss, confused as to why Mr Stark isn’t completely freaked out right now. 

“I said you’re adorable baby, now come back here” Tony growled. Peter was stunned, never had he been called either of those things from Tony, and he just wanted to hear them over and over again on a loop. But who was he to refuse the infamous Iron-Man what he wanted. 

So he complied, he pushed himself further into his boss, blushing furiously as he realised the bulging sensation in his boxers, which Tony seemed to want to keep on him as long as humanly possible. 

 

Stark finally gave up on keeping the kid clothed and ripped off the boxers in a millisecond. Before Peter could even comprehend anything, his dick was pressed ridiculously hard against his lower belly, pulsing with freedom. He could tell his cheeks were reddening; so could Tony. 

Tony lowered himself onto his knees, something neither of the two would have thought he would ever do, and for a moment or so, Peter just took in the view of the man before him. Tony Stark was on his knees for him, and that meant more to him than anything ever could. 

Tony rolled his eyes as though he knew what the kid was thinking but grabbed his dick with one large hand, thumb swiping over the tip; collecting pre-cum. 

He then began stroking, his hand moving in straight motions, up and down and back up again. It was more than Peter could handle already. He was writhing at the touch, legs shaking and nearly crying. 

Tony stopped for a second and Peter let out a deep breath. 

“Am I hurting you? We can stop if-“ Tony began but was almost instantly stopped. 

“No! My fucking god don’t stop” Peter gasped, nearly choking Tony as he realised the kid had swore, but more because of a sudden realisation of how ridiculously hot one word could sound. 

He hesitated no longer, he continued to wrap his hand at the bottom of Peter’s dick, holding it in place before letting his tongue wander. He licked the tip of it, then around in a circular motion. Then he felt something hot on the back of his neck, it felt like a tear. 

Sure enough, when he looked up he saw Peter’s face scrunched adorably, head rolled back as a few tears escaped. He couldn’t help but feel for the kid, these senses must be pretty extreme. 

At least now he could really make him scream. 

He didn’t stop to think for another second before wrapping his mouth around Peter’s cock. As he took more of it in, he felt it pulsing, he ran his tongue along the tip as he kept it in his mouth, rubbing all the while with his hand. 

“Fuck! Feels too good, mhm” Peter barley got out coherently. 

Tony took this as a sign to quicken his pace, he began bobbing his head up and down, taking almost all of it in. Then he felt a hand on the back of his head, pulling on his hair rather roughly. He’d be lying if he said his own dick didn’t harden more than he’d thought possible by this. 

He hadn’t another moment to think before the hand in his hair pushed his head down further; forcing him to take the entirety of Peter’s cock in his mouth. He choked a little, which just sent even more warmth Peter’s way. Resulting in the hand pushing even harder as Peter’s back arched up, trying to balance the pleasure he was feeling. 

Tony couldn’t help but moan into Peter’s dick, overwhelmed with how good the hand pulling at his hair felt. He let his other hand wander up Peter’s thigh. Which instantly earned him a quick “agh fuckk” from the younger of the two. 

It didn’t stop there, it snaked it’s way up the boys abs, and to his mouth. 

Peter snatched the fingers on his face with an insane speed, placing two of them into his mouth and licking them, his head rolled back and the fingers came with him, he began to suck on them both, realising this was a good way to focus on not climaxing straight away. 

But as Tony bobbed his head a few more times, and after a few more licks and pumps of his dick, he already knew he was done for. His legs involuntarily wrapped themselves around Tony’s neck, falling onto his back. Almost - but not quite - choking him out. 

Peter screamed as white hot liquid shot out of him, Tony still had him mouth around Peter’s dick and was collecting as much of this white liquid as he could in his mouth. He licked at it once more before removing the legs from his neck and replacing them around his waist. 

His hands wrapped around Peter’s ass, gripping tightly. He darted his own face forward, initiating a sloppy kiss, Peter was a little weird about it at first, tasting himself on somebody else was.. new to him. But then he wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and kissed back desperately. 

Tony lifted him off the counter and began to walk towards his bedroom. 

“We’re not done yet kid”


End file.
